


The Saturday Reason

by Craftypuff24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftypuff24/pseuds/Craftypuff24
Summary: One shot : Written from a prompt where Harry tells a story to his children but it can't be about anything that happens in the books/movies and must be one written in the future.Albus, Lily and James Potter are so fond of their god parents Ron and Hermione, and often see them in their home, or at their house. And often or not uninvited, except for Saturdays, Saturdays it was not allowed. And it was the one day of the week you could count they would not turn up uninvited. And that made Albus, Lily and James curious as to why not.. and their Dad Harry Potter let's on why.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	The Saturday Reason

"Why is it not possible to visit your godparents on Saturdays you ask? Well let me explain why" 

"As it were, it all started when your godfather Ron was having a spot of trouble at work. Being an Auror it's Rons job to catch bad witches and wizards alike, but one faithful day, Ron came across a wizard who had the same ideals as Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange and wanted to follow in Lord Voldermort footsteps. Little did Ron know that this dark Wizard happened to be Voldemort and Bellatrix long lost orphaned son. Ruben, and Ruben had been very much biding his time to take on Ron, as he had heard of his and Hermione's relationship. As you know Hermione Is muggle born and Ruben like his father and mother before him did not like that. And strange things started to occur in your Godfathers home, unexpected fires. Cursed objects and ornaments, and your godmother Hermione had already considered it was Ruben. But Ron did not believe it, and although being on the hunt for many days to take Ruben down, Ron did no research to help further along his search. 

And although his wife persuaded him  
many of times to try he did not listen. It was then your god mother Hermione hatched a plan.  
She came to me and said "Harry I must ask you favour"

and I said of course "Hermione, was is it"  
she said "I need you to help make me good enough at Quidditch to score one goal against Ron" 

and I told her that it was perfectly natural for couples not to have the same interests. And she didn't need to feel threatened that Ron liked Quidditch and was better at it then her. 

She told me quite forcefully "this is not what this is, Trust me Harry" 

and so I agreed to help her and I did not need to question Hermione's motives as she is one of my bestest friends in the whole wide world. And it tooks days for Hermione to pick up the basics of Quidditch, but your God mother is pretty clever and she soon got the jist quite Quickly. 

After she managed to score against me three times one day after an intense 4 weeks of training. She beamed from ear to ear and hugged me and thanked me.

Later that day she went home to Ron who was looking a little worse for wear now days, just like I was trying to defeat Voldemort, and she turned to him and said 

"Ron, I have something to ask of you a little deal if you will." 

And Ron's eyes full of mirth said to his wife "oh yeah what's that"

Hermione said the deal is, "if I score one Quidditch goal against you, then you must take the time to do some research to defeat Ruben and you must let me help you. And Ron sighed  
and said

"Must we chat again about this. Im trying my best and sometimes you don't find answers digging through old history and books you know."

And Hermione said Anxiously "but you could at least try and if we do not find anything useful then I will apologise for interfering in your work." 

and Ron pondered his answer and said "What's it in for me?"

and Hermione said "What on earth do you mean, well be saving our lives not to many the lives of thousands witches and wizards!" 

"no not that said Ron if you win we have to do some research and your going to help me. What do I get if I win?" 

Hermione said "anything you wish Ron but with in reason"  
And he said

"if I win. You have to agree to wearing my Chudley Cannons tshirt with nothing underneath it all day next Saturday when the kids are not here. And help with the research" 

Hermione threw her arms around him and embraced him in a hug. 

It seems she did not need to play Quidditch to intise her husband to do the right thing anyway. She said "Why the sudden change of your mind?"  
and he said 

"I might not be as clever as you Hermione, but you've been visiting Harry for weeks. And now you strut in here to ask me to play Quidditch, and I know you don't like Quidditch but once you put your mind to something I won't stand a hope in hell to win. But I could see how much it means to you." 

it turns out the research paid of 9 days later Ron learnt of Rubens past his weakness and was able to capture him once and for all. And Ron came home that day with renewed strength and love for his wife who helped him throughout all of this. And said

"let's play some Quidditch, make it a deal if you like." 

And Hermione smiled comfortingly at Ron realising he was using the same tatic she had to ask her something that meant alot to him, and she said. 

"What is the deal Ron"  
and he said

"if I score against you, you must promise to not let me forget how important research is from now on, and you must promise to wear my Chudley Cannon shirt and nothing else every Saturday from now on."

And Hermione smiled amusingly at her husbands requests. Knowing full well she had no intention on playing Quidditch unless her husband has requested her something she truly disliked, but in this case he had not. "it's a done Deal Ron" she said. 

"And that's why we don't visit your Godparents on Saturday" said Harry  
And then Albus, Lily and James looked at each other and grimaced "ergh that disgusting" they echoed  
And Harry Replied "Well you did ask"

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for giving my story ago. Love to know your thoughts.


End file.
